


Annoying Dads

by IHealRages



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Monthly Drabble Challenge [7]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Embarrassing Harry, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHealRages/pseuds/IHealRages
Summary: July Drabble Challenge "You have got to see this" 237 words.In an AU where Wolfstar raised Harry, and Harry is not so great at sneaking his boyfriend over.





	Annoying Dads

-

  
Harry yawned, stretching his arms as he groggily fought off sleep. 

Cracking an eye open, he grinned, gazing upon his sleeping boyfriend. Soft blond locks fell across Draco’s face, messy from their activities the night before. He let himself snuggle closer to the heat of his body, leaning close to whisper good morning in his ear. 

Then the door banged open. 

"Harry!!! Have you seen — " Sirius stared at them, mouth falling open before twisting in amusement. 

"Hey. Hey, Remmy!" he shouted down the hall. "You've got to see this!" 

Harry felt a blush rise to his face as he tried to cover his bare chest. "Dad! Get out of my room!" he hissed. 

It didn't help that Draco was stirring and he did not want to introduce his boyfriend while naked in bed! 

Remus poked his head around the door frame a moment later. There was a lengthy pause before he spoke. "...Well I hope you kids used protection." 

Harry didn’t think this could get any more mortifying. "Dad! Get Sirius out of my room!" 

Remus chuckled, taking Sirius' arm and leading him away. "Darling, our son is nineteen, he can bring people over... But we will talk about this later, Harry."

"I'm your Dad too, you know! I have embarrassment rights!!" Sirius grumbled as he left.

Draco’s sleep-filled voice set Harry’s heart aflame. "You couldn't have waited until I was awake to tell them we’re dating?”


End file.
